Viva La Revolution
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: This is the final year for the Warriors. Some head on to college, and others advance to high school. In order to advance, they must get a passing grade on their last essay, which concerns the French Revolution.


_Viva La Revolution _

_Synopsis: CL fan fiction. The children and teens have decisions to make as they make the transition from middle to high school or high school to college, or high school into the working world. Many of them realize the revolutions they have made in the past and the revolutions they are making now and how they have changed since then. Also, they learn of Bastille Day and are required to write a final essay, which will count for their graduation points in order to exit officially from Kadic. _

_Chapter 1--Last Assignment _

_Today was a very special day for the citizens of France. It was Bastille Day, the French equivalent to the Fourth of July. It is on this day that the schoolchildren of each school in the country learn about modern French history, and the struggles that the French went through to claim freedom, inasmuch the same way or maybe a similar way, as the Americans. The history teacher, Mr. Francis Adelaide, assigned his students with one last assignment before they advanced to further education, the wild and wooly world of the job market, or for his middle school students, the somewhat intimidating world of higher education. The subject matter was a bit more in depth for the older students but the objective was the same. Each student would be writing an essay about something that intrigued them about Bastille Day and why it was so important to them as a French citizen. They could even do something creative with their report if they wished. To be honest, Francis was anticipating what his students would do in their final report. Bastille Day, not to be biased, was one of his favorite subjects, and hearing it in their words made him all the prouder to be French. _

_Sissi's assignment was on fashion and women's treatment back during the French revolution; Odd's was, naturally, about the food and cooking techniques. Jeramie discussed the parallels of __Les Miserables__ and the modern world in its financial and political turmoil and what lessons could be learned from that era. Herve, Nicholas and Leon worked on weaponry from that era versus the technological advances we have today. Some students worked on medical advances, while others spoke of literature written during that time. Whatever the subject, all of them would be learning something new and would find themselves quite busy earning themselves a diploma that would act as their bridge from high school into University. _

_If need be, students could work together on their projects in groups. Sissi was joined by Meiyo, Leona and Sam. Jeramie paired himself with Michael, Patric, and Yumi. Odd collaborated with Edna, Justin and Aelita. So far, each group had their own approach to the topic as well as how it would be presented. Granted they had a long area of time to manipulate so they would put everything they had into the project they had chosen. Still, something harkened in the back of their minds; _

"_How is Lyoko doing ? Could they be celebrating something similar to us and going through similar traditions with their society ?"_

_With those questions rattling around in their inquisitive brains, the students decided that after they were done studying and taking notes for the day, the whole gang decided to take a side trip into Lyoko just to pop by and say 'hi'. _

_Chapter 2--Revolutionary Festival _

_Coincidentally enough, Lyokoians were engaging in a festival called "Revolutionary Festival". It celebrated the victor the Warriors had given them from the iron clutch of XANA. The Lyokoians were exultant to see their liberators once more and invited them to enjoy the festivities themselves. _

_While partaking in the joviality of each and every moment, the Lyokoians caught up with their friends. They had thought so much of them that only recently they had all been inducted into their extended family. Such a thing was a very high honor, particularly for outsiders, but with the legalization of the event by Princesses Aelita and Leona, everything seemed fine. Everyone was enjoying the food, drink and dancing that the festival entailed. So much so that they had forgotten the time. Suddenly, Emily looked at her watch. _

"_Oh, no ! It's 11:00 pm and we've got to head home.", she said, with some sorrow in her voice. The newly elected Queen of Lyoko, Leda, reached over to embrace her. _

"_I should've said something before the witching hour arrived for all of you. But as the earthling saying goes, 'time flies when one is having fun'.", Leda laughed. Her husband, King Prometheus chortled right along with her. _

"_Don't worry. We know though this is farewell, we are tied together by heartstrings.", he said, profoundly. This stuck so clearly in Emily's mind that she wrote it down in a small notebook she happened to be carrying around. Someday, she felt, she'd create a painting out of that theme, or a collage, or perhaps a song that could later be turned into the hymn of peace the Warriors had carried with them for years. _

_Emily and Amy didn't have to worry about their parents' concerns since they had been with them the whole time but the other comrades had to explain where they were. Luckily, the parents understood that their maturing students were growing and they wanted to succeed in this final year of classes. They wouldn't be leaving Kadic per se. In fact, those who were to go on to University would be attending in Kadic's larger hallowed halls with different professors. They would see familiar faces from time to time, which would make the transformation far less difficult than they originally imagined. Yet they knew, it was just one more step toward growing up, and often times, that was quite difficult to do. Despite that, they kept their spirit of childlike wonder alive by remaining curious about the world around them and always keeping their minds and hearts open to whatever lay ahead. _

_Chapter 3--Hard Work, Dedication and Celebration _

_Throughout the duration of the year, the groups worked tirelessly to have a unique presentation before they would have to speak before their fellow classmates. Such a preparation was arduous and challenging, but each group worked tirelessly to put forth their best effort in garnering stupendous marks for graduation. There was no doubt, according to Francis Adelaide, that her students would disappoint her. Each class had something different to offer, something exciting and unique. _

_Other homework assignments often made the final essay seem like an improbable, impossible task, but the students were diligent to finish. There had been some stragglers near the end of the term, but they were able to catch up with other students who had already finished their projects for the year. It had been worth all the extra hours staying up late at night to complete what they had begun, but thankfully, all the students finished up on time. Then, at long last, the final presentation began. _

_Each group was less nervous being together in front of their peers than they would be alone. Some brave souls had done solo projects if they had vouched to do so, and their courage and confidence was apparent in their timbre as they spoke and how sharply dressed they were. Mrs. Adelaide was excessively pleased with all of the student's essays, especially in how they were presented. Sissi's group was all decked out in the fashion of the Revolutionary era and even put on a mini-fashion show set to modern-day 'trance' music. Jeramie used music from __Les Miserables__ to begin and to get the class interested in what he had to say. And they did. They were fascinated. Even Herve's group used the "1812 Overture" to the end of their piece. Odd had samples of 'revolutionary food', and that instantly became everyone's lunch for the remainder of the day. There were still more essays to be read but by far, this project had been the most satisfying that Francis had seen in years. _

_Chapter 4--Take A Bow _

_The whole set of projects were a grand success. Everyone received As. As a reward, they were taken to Euro Disney. To be honest, all of them (even the more reluctant or denying ones) had wanted to go ever since they were little kids and the whole staff was eager to see the attractions and ride the amusements. Some of them would have far too much food in that entire weekend or ride far too many rides. Others would get autographs from Disney stars in collectible autograph books or simply buy souvenirs. Many of them would get photographs taken with Disney 'celebrities'. There were so many different things to do it would be one last final hurrah before they graduated. _

_The trip to Euro Disney was long-since remembered with non-stop talk on the way home from the bus. Many children and young adults simply fell asleep in their seats, too tired to see the journey all the way back into Kadic. Even the faculty had stories to tell how they had become kids again, if only for a week. Inwardly, however, all of them were just big kids who loved to have fun and enjoy life. _

_It seemed to approach like a swift wind from the east, stirring everything it touched into a frenzy of activity and joviality. Everyone was on their feet preparing for graduation ceremonies, and it seemed there was plenty of punch and sweets to go around so no one would leave without something yummy to gnosh on. Despite the sweet atmosphere, many graduates-to-be were nervous. _

"_I'm a little iffy about what I will do once I get into college.", Amy said, wringing her hands nervously. _

"_I wouldn't worry so much about it Sis. This is why they have career counselors. They'll help you, and I'll be by your side too. So will mom and dad.", Emily stated, honestly. Her sister's nerves seemed to be assuaged as she and her friends took their places alphabetically. She was relieved her name didn't start with a 'Z', because those poor kids (though few in number) would have to wait for__ever_ just to have their names called from the lectern.

One by one each student received their diploma and graciously awaited to take their bow in unison before their photo was shot. Many students were smiling and laughing, and some were even crying tears of joy. It was a rather emotional experience for all involved.

When the celebration had really started getting underway, everyone had a chance to meet each student's parents and family (and sometimes extended family). Even those from Lyoko had come to pay a special visit. No one thought any differently of the Lyokians because they knew how to blend in with a crowd. As for their ears, they simply kept them covered with hair so they wouldn't stand out as much.

The festivities began winding down and clean up had begun thanks to the custodial staff. There were still some stragglers meandering about, chatting about how magnificent the bash was and how graduation was such a bittersweet time. In this economy, the youngsters being set off to weather the financial storm would have very rough winds to contend with, but they had strength of character and hope to keep wind moving their sails along. The adults always had that hope and knew just by a glance that faith would always keep their ships afloat.

Chapter 5--The Last Summer Before Adulthood

Summer vacation was always the best time for the friends to gather. Many occasions were spent on the beach at the French Riviera, where one could enjoy the soothing lull of the ocean, cool off in its waves, listen to the seagulls cry, play in the sand or search for 'treasure'. Lunchtime was always a treat, but picnics seemed to end far too soon and the gang was called back to their respective parents as they returned to their hotels and motels not too far from the beach.

Seeing Paris was always a pleasure too. Of course it was a tourist attraction, but at least Herve could brag to the others that he was no longer afraid of heights from the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"See, I told you ! Even I could make it to the top.", he boasted. Naomi was quite impressed with this feat. Honestly though, the thought of being so high up made him shiver inwardly, but that was perfectly normal.

Though it was a time to sit back and relax or do nothing at all, the holidays spent together were used for learning so the 'students' as they called themselves sometimes, could learn new concepts before they began to prepare for college at Kadic. It wasn't like they were leaving Kadic exactly, but they were 'transposing themselves to a key of higher existence', as Leona would say philosophically. That description fit the occasion like a glove.

Some of the foreign students had another chance to visit their homelands before returning and this was always a welcome, but sad time for them as well. They always took some trinkets with them when they returned so they would never forget their roots.

Before fall semester began, there was one last thing the good friends wanted to do preparing for the new school year. That activity was of course, going to the local arcade and pizzeria. It was the local place for the youth to hang out, vent their frustrations and have fun, pure and simple. Here they could forget, at least, momentarily, what was dragging them down. Something about the arcade was almost spiritual in a way. While they were here, they were always laughing and joking around. There were no sad faces to be found. To commemorate the 'last' time they would be adolescents, they crammed themselves into a photo book and took a ridiculous group photo of them all making zany faces at the camera. Needless to say, it was a definite Kodak moment.

Epilogue

While settling in to their new dormitories after the summer was coming to a close, the friends had bumped into one another unexpectedly. They had gotten their schedules for the fall and each of them was curious what classes they would have together. Many of them would be taking introductory courses together, and many of them would still have their original extracurricular activities they enjoyed, so not much had changed. The only matter that had changed was the fact that they had a new friend with them named Merpati. "Patty" as they called her, was an expert in all things Pencak and she had special knowledge from being a sensei herself. In fact, when the students weren't studying, she taught them. She also adored martial arts films of all kinds and her current favorite was the hit Dreamworks smash _Kung Fu Panda_ and was incredibly skilled in Viper style. Merpati, despite her name, was full of surprises. True, as her name suggested, she was gentle and peaceful, but when in the ring, she was a force to be reckoned with.

The first day of college went along well, and each of the students had filled their minds with sparkling knowledge. The usual group had remembered the younger members of the 'gang' and decided to give them a call on their mobiles, making a group call. Millie and Tamaya were more than happy to hear from their elder colleagues. They had asked them how college compared with high school and if they would enjoy it. Of course the answer to both inquiries was a rousing 'affirmative'. The talking seemed to go on for hours until everyone became tired.

"I hope we can get together sometime, maybe during fall break.", Nicholas offered.

"Now, that would be perfect.", Patric agreed.

"We could meet in the park, play some football…just like old times.", William offered.

"Yeah, that sounds great !", Tammy said.

"Something to look forward to, and then we can really get caught up with each other. I love email and talking on the phone, but it can be so impersonal.", Tamaya said. With that everyone said goodbye, hung up and prepared themselves for bed before another brilliant day awaited for them. What it held was a mystery but the excitement of what they could learn from it gave them eager expectations and smiles as they were swept away into rhapsodic reveries.

The End


End file.
